


The Short Straw

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [28]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I know this was supposed to be a double-date prompt, Raptoramaker, Speedy Recovery, a bit of pharmercy too, a love square amirite, basically a big ship fest, but it's really just a big messy of pre-dating shippery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr: "Prompt: Speedy Recovery and Raptoramaker Double-Date. "I took liberties with it, though, and it's not exactly that. Speed prompt, written in 50 minutes.





	The Short Straw

There was really no easy way to say it: Fareeha was dating Amélie. We all knew about it... well, almost all of us. They’d never formally announced it (which had initially made me think they were just sleeping together), but to anyone who’d been paying attention their mutual interest was downright obvious—the sideways glances. The little smiles. Sparring just a little too playfully in the practice arena. It was so clear. Well, if you weren’t blinded by your... complicated feelings towards either one of the women, that was. 

Lena was—well, how should I say it?—not very fond of Amélie. And by ‘not fond of’, I mean the last time they crossed paths, Fareeha had to physically restrain Lena from taking a swing at Amélie in the car park over what had apparently been a ‘smug bloody look and  _I’m going to murder her_ ’.  

Not that I’d been tempted to attack anyone over having it confirmed that Fareeha was dating Amélie, myself, but to be perfectly honest, I’d struggled with it a little. I had nothing against Amélie per se—she’d been through so much—but she’d also shot at me many, many times while she’d been with Talon, and I’d gone for years believing she’d killed Ana as well as Gérard.

So when Fareeha knocked on my door, loitered nervously around my doorway and then, over a beer (or, to be quite honest, over several beers) blurted out she was actually  _dating_  Amélie, I…

…well, it was quite a shock, you understand. A very tough pill to swallow; Amélie was the very last person in the world I’d have imagined someone like Fareeha with. But apparently as part of Amélie’s rehabilitation from believing she was ‘Widowmaker’, she’d been spending a lot of time reconciling with Ana and then one thing had led to another…

And so here we found ourselves: with Fareeha dating Amélie, and Lena completely unaware of it.

“You should be the one to tell her,” Fareeha whispered to me in the Overwatch cafeteria, placing her tray beside mine and cleanly hurdling the bench to sit beside me. “She has a thing for you.”

Pfft. “Oh, she does not,” I scoffed, neatly buttering my bread. “She’s like that to everyone.”

Fareeha gave me  _a look_.  

I winced. Well. “Alright, but it’s nothing more than a passing crush.”  _The type I used to have on you in that security uniform_ , I mentally added, never to say aloud. “And even if she does have a little crush, it’s certainly nothing that would stop her from murdering Amélie simply because  _I_ was the one who told her.”

Fareeha didn’t look convinced. “Well, let’s look at it this way: I hardly know her, and Amélie can’t even be in the same room with her without her frothing at the mouth. That just leaves you.”

I stopped buttering for a moment. She had a point. “Hmm.”

Instead of splitting her roll, Fareeha put the entire thing in her mouth and took a big bite of it, chewing as she watched me. After she’d swallowed, she jabbed the other half of the roll in the air towards me and said frankly, “I also find it really dishonest, having to sneak around. I don’t like it. We should tell her as soon as possible.”

“We?” I repeated, giving her a bit of a sideways look.

Fareeha grimaced. “You. And Mum thinks we should do it soon as well.”

 _Does she, now_? “Perhaps  _she_  can do it herself, then? You know how much Lena looks up to her.”

Fareeha laughed once. “With the way Mum breaks news to people?” She imitated her mother’s accent. “’’Lena,  _yah soosah_ , my daughter is sleeping with Amélie and you’re not allowed to kill them because I want grandchildren  _this century,_ got it?’”

I had to laugh at that. Her imitation was spot on. “Okay, Fareeha, you make a very compelling argument on that one.”

Fareeha tossed her hair. “I took debating at school.”

“No, you didn’t.” She’d graduated from a technical college, not an academic one.

She made a face. “Alright, I didn’t. But you’re still agreeing to tell Lena tonight, aren’t you?”

I sighed deeply. “Am I?”

She gave me a smile so bright it almost rivalled one of Lena’s. That smile was my downfall. “ _Fine_ ,” I agreed eventually. “But you owe me one for this, Fareeha.”

She gave me one of her big, handsome smiles and saluted. “Anything, Angela.”

 _Anything_ …? I thought, trying to repress the lingering memory of that smile and getting back to my roll. Tonight was going to be… interesting.

 


End file.
